


Pros and Cons

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Spooning, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. The Doctor asks Rose to help him think of the list of pros and cons as to why they shouldn't make things more complicated than they already are. </p>
<p>Excerpt: 'Once their giggles had faded out, however, a sense of calm swept over them in the silence. Then, very quietly, Rose said, "I can't think of any other cons."'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros and Cons

Rose noticed that his door was open and the light was on. She crept down the corridor and took a quick peek into the Doctor's bedroom. She grinned at the sight of him; he was in his pyjamas, sitting upright against his pillows, tucked up in his duvet, his glasses on but his eyes closed as a book lay forgotten on his lap. 

As she shifted slightly to reach his light switch, planning on turning it off and leaving him to his sleep, the floor creaked slightly and she winced. His eyes blinked slowly open and as they landed on Rose's sheepish expression he beamed. "Rose! You're back!"

She laughed and stepped properly into his room. "Yeah, I am. Miss me?"

"Nah," he grinned, wrinkling his nose up. "Nice to get a bit of peace and quiet really."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Watch it," she cautioned.

"Come here," he said softly.

She arched an eyebrow but crossed the room, sitting on the edge of his bed, beside him.

"What time is it?"

"Three."

"Morning or afternoon?"

"Can't your Time Lord-y senses tell?" she laughed.

"Humour me."

"Morning. I couldn't sleep."

"Ah. Was that because you missed _me?"_

"Nope. Just the TARDIS and her soothing hum," she smiled.

"Won't your mum wonder where you are, come morning?"

"I left a note telling her I'd be back for breakfast, and that I'd bring you with me."

"Oh really?" he smirked. "And what are you gonna do to persuade me to comply with your plan?"

Rose grinned wickedly. "Where's your sonic screwdriver?"

He raised his eyebrows, feigning surprise. "Now there's a euphemism."

"Shut up," she murmured affectionately, swatting his arm. "Where is it?"

"Beside drawer." She reached for it and he quickly grabbed her wrist. "Ah - no, wait, I'll get that for you."

Rose snorted in amusement as he let go of her hand to retrieve the sonic himself. "What? Scared I'm gonna find your Time Lord porn stash?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he said haughtily, then met her eyes to cheekily add, "My imagination is far too good to require such things."

Rose's mouth dropped open and he burst out laughing. She scowled at him and grabbed the sonic screwdriver. After fiddling for a moment, she pointed it to the radio on his chest of drawers and looked back at the speechless Doctor with a triumphant grin as David Rose's musical composition _The Stripper_ started blaring out.

"How on Earth did you do that?" he asked. He certainly did not own such music, nor did he have a setting on the sonic that could perform such a trick. "I know it's nothing I've taught you!"

She shrugged elusively and jumped up. "Jack adjusted one of the settings as a prank, and told me about it," she replied, giving him a tongue-twixt-teeth smile. "He also told me about the time he spent in a cabaret act." Jokingly, she pretended to undo the buttons on her top, then shook her chest in an exaggerated manner and did a bit of a twirl to the music, giggling at the way the Doctor couldn't stop laughing. Or staring.

Abruptly, he used the sonic to turn off the music with one hand whilst his other grabbed Rose's leg, yanking her forwards. Still in hysterics, she collapsed on the bed and squealed as the Doctor tickled her sides.

She asked for mercy but he refused, so she tackled him back, and they fought playfully as they rolled amidst the duvet. The tickling ended without a winner, however; or perhaps without a loser.

Hovering over her, hands either side of her head, knees either side of her legs; so close that their breaths were mingling as their chests heaved in air.

Their smiles faded as they stared into corresponding dark eyes.

"It's late." She sat up straight, causing him to rear back to allow her room, breaking the spell. "We should sleep."

The Doctor watched her curiously as he settled back against the pillows, but said nothing.

Rose looked down at him with a sigh. "Ask me, then," she murmured.

"Ask you what?" he replied softly, reaching his hand forwards to stroke down her back.

"To sleep here."

"In my bed." It wasn't quite a question.

"Yes." She met his gaze steadily, even as she shivered from his touch. "In your bed."

"That's what you want?"

"Yeah. You?"

His lips twitched. "Weelll…" She arched an eyebrow and he smiled properly — that genuine, soft smile that he often gave to her. "Okay, yes. So I'll ask. Rose Tyler. Would you like to stay here tonight?"

"I would," she smiled back. Standing up and walking a few steps forward, she continued, "I'll just get my pyjamas - "

"Oh, those won't be necessary," he murmured, before he could help himself.

She stopped walking, eyes wide as she turned her head to regard him.

"I mean, that is to say, pyjamas aren't a prerequisite for sleeping in my bed. Or any bed. What I mean is, there are many alternatives, really, take the Ashigsos on the planet Aandoppopos, they wear - "

By now he was blushing quite profusely, and Rose took pity on him, interrupting with a simple, "Okay."

He exhaled slowly in relief and observed her intently as she returned to stand beside his bed. Her hand went to her belt, and she undid it quickly before moving to unbutton and unzip her jeans.

"You could avert your eyes, you know, and be a gentleman," she teased, as she pushed her jeans to the floor.

"When have I ever given you the impression that I would be gentlemanly?" he teased right back. She threw her jeans at him and he laughed, before tossing them over the other side of the bed. She climbed in, still wearing her top and underwear, snuggling under the duvet and mumbling for him to shift over to give her more room.

They lay there nose to nose for a few moments, practically sharing the same pillow.

"Night then," she murmured.

"Yeah. Night night."

Rose turned over and closed her eyes, her back to him.

Silence. Then -

"Rose?"

She opened them again. "Mmm?"

"May I…do this?" he asked softly, resting his arm around her waist as he scooted closer.

She smiled and pressed against him more fully, placing her hand over the one positioned near her stomach. "Yeah."

"Thanks. Also," he added. "Is it okay if I…" he trailed off as his free hand swept her hair from the back of her neck. He tilted his head and placed a feather-like kiss to the sensitive skin there.

"That's completely okay, yeah," she breathed out roughly.

His grip around her tightened for a moment. "Good," he whispered.

And then —

Nothing.

Rose huffed in frustration and turned onto her back. "What, that's it?" she asked sceptically, raising her eyebrows.

The Doctor shrugged a shoulder. "You like cuddling, don't you?"

She rolled on top of him. "Yeah. I do. I like other things as well."

His expression turned mischievous. "Do you now."

"Yes," she replied impatiently.

"Thought you were tired."

"What?"

"Well, you were the one who wanted to go to sleep."

"Then why didn't I turn the light off before getting into bed?"

"Because I can do that with the sonic screwdriver."

Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and instead settled her head on his chest with a heavy sigh.

"I can hear your hearts beating," she muttered, after a minute or so of quiet.

"Well I should hope so," he retorted.

"No, but I mean — they're beating really fast. Like… _really_ fast. You okay?" She raised her head to look at him.

"Very okay, thanks," he replied tightly.

"What is it?" she asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

"Rose."

"What?"

"You're lying on top of me."

"Well, yeah. You're comfy."

"Comfy," he stated blankly.

"Yes."

"Right." His arm came up around her and his fingers slid through her hair, playing gently with the strands. "I do - " he started, then broke off abruptly.

"You do what?" she mumbled into his chest.

He swallowed hard. "I do want to — um. Well. It's — I…"

Rose giggled.

"What?" he asked, affronted.

"Doctor, just say what you want to say."

He huffed and was quiet for a few moments. Then, "I've been compiling a list of pros and cons. Only now I've forgotten all of them. Well, apart from one 'pro.' Namely, the one that details you on top of me. So…yeah. Rose. Help me."

"Help you remember the pros and cons?"

"Yes."

"Of what?"

"You know what," he sighed impatiently.

Rose smirked but decided to placate him. "Okay. Pro number one: it's fun."

"I'd imagine so, yes."

"Pro number two: it would release the tension."

"Definitely."

"Pro number three: it doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to."

"Ah."

"Pro number four: it probably will mean something and yeah, that might be scary, but it'll also make it better."

"Mmm."

"Now for a few cons. Con number one: we might not be sexually compatible."

"Well I doubt that is true," he snorted in amusement, trailing his free hand down her back.

She shivered and continued, "Con number two: it might ruin our friendship."

"Can't let that happen," he replied softly. "Our friendship means everything to me."

She bit her lip at that revelation, warmth bubbling up inside her chest. Then she shook herself out of it. "Con number three: you might be rubbish - "

"Oi!"

Rose laughed, and he joined in after a moment. Once their giggles had faded out, however, a sense of calm swept over them in the silence. Then, very quietly, Rose said, "I can't think of any other cons."

"Pretty sure my lists for both pros and cons were longer. But I like yours better," he whispered. "I especially like the fact that your pros outweighed the cons considerably."

"Yeah," she exhaled roughly, then lifted her head from his chest to look him in the eye. "So what happens now?"

He met her gaze steadily but said nothing. His hand cupped her jaw and he tilted his head up towards her. "I'd like to kiss you," he murmured.

"I'd like that too," she smiled.

He returned her grin then met her lips with his.

::

A few hours later, and the Doctor was asleep again. Rose grinned, and - careful not to wake him - removed her arm from around his waist under the duvet, reaching to slowly and quietly pull open his bedside drawer. She leant across as far as she could without rousing him from his doze, and peeked inside.

A frown adorned her features in confusion as she lifted out the scrapbook she'd made him for Christmas. Why would he be secretive about keeping that in there? It only held photos and ticket stubs and other memorabilia from their travels together. But when she brought it closer to her, she realised that it wasn't the same one that she'd given him.

Her eyes widened and a soft smile graced her lips, recognising that he'd been compiling one for her in return. It was her birthday next week; she reckoned this was her present. Swallowing the absurd lump in her throat that his thoughtfulness had created, she placed the book back in his drawer and closed it, before returning her arm to its position around his waist. Then, contentedly, she joined him in sleep.


End file.
